Aujourd'hui
by Lunacy Edge
Summary: Because, sometimes, others give so much credit to verbal communication that the one who has the most trouble in giving an answer, a joke, a laugh... is the one they consider complicated.  - Canada Centred / No Pairing


_Aujourd'hui_ = Today

**x-x-x**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters._

_**Warnings:**__ No actual pairing is implied and human names are used._

**x-x-x**

One-Shot

_**Aujourd'hui**_

Every wave that crashed against the rocks was a shot taken away by destiny.

Every slap of the wind was a reminder of it's consequences.

Somewhere behind him, happy voices and shameless giggles could be heard. They didn't seemed to be a crowd... however, it was impossible to tell how many people owned those voices... except, they were always to many.

Then, he was awake.

His own hands brushed his cheeks, in an failed attempt to wash the tears away. The salt water spread through the pale face and the golden locks found their way to land on his eyes. The icy blues were hardly standing open as his lips parted in a quiet panting.

Dreams always feel real until you wake up.

The young man drove his sheets away, the heat to uncomfortable to handle. Feeling the air against his skin made him sigh in relief. The feet were carefully placed on the small carpet as he provided support to himself by holding to the nightstand at his right.

He felt somewhat dizzy.

After that, his morning rituals took their course as always. Everything from using the bathroom to snatch something to dress from the closet. And nothing went differently from the usual.

He was ready to spend another day alone. With a bunch of people.

**x**

It had been ten minutes since he sat on the front steps of the old church. The meeting he had attended to long finished.

He was observing the interaction between the people of that street.

There were several groups of friends walking around together. Bunches of co-workers enjoying their free time. Couples happily showing their love in public. A couple of girls looking through the shops windows. A man being shoved out of a bar... a man he knew...

"Matthew!" the familiar voice shouted while the man waved his hand in the air. One of the couples passing by walked away from his path, giving him an odd look. He seemed not to notice and started walking in a rushed step to the one called 'Matthew'.

"We haven't spoked in a while, _cher_." he sat himself on the other's left.

"I haven't missed any meetings, Francis, including today's..." Matthew finally spoke, his voice a quiet whisper.

"I know." Francis wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Still, we haven't talk recently, besides wishing each other a 'good day', am I right?"

"I suppose..."

Silence.

Francis started observing him with a worried look on his face.

"_Quel est le problème, Matthew?_" the other felt he had to answer, hearing the oldest speaking in his native language, and, pronouncing his name in such a firm voice. He knew that it meant there was no turning around now. It wasn't just one of those questions that instantly slip through one's lips before the said one's acknowledgement. To be fair, he could say 'Nothing.', yes, he could. However, such an answer would never be believed in.

"_Seulement l'habituel..._" Matthew's voice was shaking slightly, as he was himself.

"_Encore..._" Francis paused, noticing what it seemed to be the other's nervous posture. "_... aujourd'hui, on est plus intense._"

"_Oui._"

As Matthew felt a pair of gentle arms surrounding him, both of them decided not to say another word.

Actions are stronger than words.

And Matthew knew that was one of the reasons he wasn't able to fit in with most people. Because, sometimes, others give so much credit to verbal communication that the one who has the most trouble in giving an answer, a joke, a laugh... is the one they consider complicated.

…

Complicated... the one who is able to express one thousand words in a single action.

**x-x-x**

"_cher"_ → "dear"

"_Quel est le problème, Matthew?_" → "What's the problem, Matthew?" / "What's wrong, Matthew?"

"_Seulement l'habituel..._" → "Just the usual..."

"_Encore..."_ → "Yet..."

"_... aujourd'hui, on est plus intense._" → "Today, it is more intense."

"_Oui."_ → "Yes."

**x-x-x**

**A/N**

_Real life is the best inspiration, isn't it?_

_In short, this is something that I needed to take out of my system._

_And, oh, I have to say, how I love the French language~._

_I will, of course, pursue on writing "Not That Much of a Bastard" (that hasn't anything to do with this one-shot), if you're wondering. ))_

_Please enjoy, and, forgive me for what it seems to be a pointless idea. I hope this can make someone wonder (in a positive way, because we should not let ourselves down). *feels better*_


End file.
